


Yet Another Chatfic (Akuma Class Edition)

by Angel_of_the_Axis



Series: Miraculous Chatfics (feat. memes) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir is a good friend, Akuma Class Group Chat, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bustier's Class Isn't Stupid, Canon LGBTQ Character(s), Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Friendship, Chatting & Messaging, Fix-It, Gen, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Light Angst, Lila isn't a total jackass here, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Pansexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pansexual Rose Lavillant, Self-Doubt, class sugar, just teens being teens, the class lowkey ships adrienette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Axis/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Axis
Summary: ya girl is back with a GC fic, because you can never have too many of those. Story begins on the day of "Chameleon".Spoilers for some of Season 3, but obviously this won't go the same way as canon (because I FIRMLY believe that the class wouldn't just become a bunch of idiots who turn against Marinette like they did in canon because of a new girl), and I'm actually trying not to make Lila too evil (a sin, I know).
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Chatfics (feat. memes) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Yet Another Chatfic (Akuma Class Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:  
> class-rep: Marinette  
> sunshine: Adrien  
> dj: Nino  
> class-dep: Alya  
> regina-george: Chloe  
> gretchen-weiners: Sabrina  
> sk8tr: Alix  
> muscleman: Kim  
> tol: Ivan  
> smol: Mylene  
> tomato: Nathanael  
> brainblast: Max  
> robobuddy: Markov (sometimes appears)  
> gothgf: Juleka  
> pastelgf: Rose  
> class-dip: Lila

_7th March 2016_   
_17:45_   
_**Bustier Class Chat** _

  
_class-dep_ added _Lila Rossi_ to the chat

 **class-dep** : this is the class gc! welcome to the class!

 _Lila Rossi_ changed their name to _class-dip_

 **class-dip** : thx!! :)

 **sunshine** : welcome

 **class-rep** : welcome  
just follow the rules (1: try not to swear bc Bustier monitors the gc, 2: don't use it for petty drama, 3: don't text during tests, 4: don't give out hw answers, 5: admin rights are only given out with Bustier's permission) and try not to wake anyone up past 23:00

 **dj** : i feel attacked

 **class-dep** : you should

 **dj** : b a b e  
it was kim's fault

 **muscleman** : sry timezones  
i forgot vietnam and france had different times

 **class-rep** : anyways  
why'd you pick class-dip?

 **class-dip** : bc my mom's a diplomat

 **class-dep** : valid

 **pastelgf** : omg hiiii! :3

 **class-dip** : hiii

 **gothgf** : nice to have another girl  
oh wait  
pronouns pls

 **class-dip** : ...? im a girl

 **gothgf** : so she/her

 **class-dip** : yes???

 **gothgf** : sry just had to ask  
we had a nb student last year and they kept having ppl call them the wrong ones

 **class-rep** : Oh you mean Sam?

 **gothgf** : ye

 **tomato** : why are you texting so late  
oh  
hi lila

 **class-dip** : hi! uh who are you?

 **tomato** : nathanael

 **class-dip** : oh right!

 **smol** : welcome!

 **class-dip** : thx!

 **class-rep** : sry guys gtg my mom needs help

 **class-dep** : good luck girl!

 **sunshine** : bye mari!

 **tomato** : oh no what have you done

 **sunshine** : ???

 **tomato** : you probably broke her  
since her friends call her that  
she's probably staring at her phone rn

 **sunshine** : why would that break her?  
aren't we friends?

 **class-dep** : oh sweet summer child  
of course you are

 **class-dip** : i'm confused!

 **gothgf** : dw about it  
she does that sometimes

 **pastelgf** : yep! Marinette can be a little silly :3

 **class-rep** : .b ye

 **dj** : that took like five minutes lol  
ig you right

 **tomato** : ofc i am, my bf is her cousin

 **class-dip** : you're gay?

 **tomato** : bi actually, but yes

 **class-dep** : a few in our class are lgbt

 **class-dip** : oh there's nothing wrong with that!  
i didn't know

 **class-dep** : dw were open about it

 **class-dip** : well im also pan!

 **pastelgf** : pan squad unite!! :3

 **class-dep** : wait til mari gets back lol  
mayb you can bond over that

 **sunshine** : yeah!

 **class-dip** : well i can try  
but i get the feeling she doesn't really like me

 **class-dep** : she's just nervous about having a new girl  
she's just worried about competition

 **sunshine** : competition?

 **dj** : dw about it man

 **class-dep** : yeah adrien dw

* * *

Marinette sighed heavily as she sat outside on her balcony, staring at the Paris skyline as the sun set.

So many things swirled through her head and it troubled her. After that tense day of school her father had noticed her sour mood and asked her what was wrong.

When she told him about her day, he encouraged her to open up to her friends.

"Who knows, maybe they'll help you stand up to her like Alya did with Chloe," he'd said.

 _I should tell someone about this... but who would believe me? Alya wouldn't,_ Marinette fretted as she clenched her eyes shut and rested her forehead on her knees. _I can't go to Adrien about this either... why would he believe me after how I acted today?_

"I'm a horrible Ladybug," she mumbled to herself.

"Don't say that, Marinette," Tikki whispered to her as she nuzzled her Chosen's cheek. "You're a wonderful Ladybug! You had a bad day, that's all. You just need to find a better strategy to deal with Lila."

"But nobody will believe me if I tell them what happened!" She replied with a frustrated sigh. "This is hopeless."

"What is?"

The sudden voice made her jump, and she whirled around to see Chat Noir perched a few feet away with an inquisitive smile.

Marinette clasped a hand over her heart. "Don't do that," she breathed. "You scared me half to death, you silly cat!"

"Sorry about that," he chuckled, getting up and walking over. "I was just in the neighborhood and saw you sitting alone. Figured you needed a friend."

She gratefully smiled at him as he sat next to her on the lounge chair.

"So talk to me, Marinette," he encouraged, bumping her shoulder. "What's got you down?"

Her smile dropped, and she sighed. "It's... silly. Just something that happened at school."

"Cats make great listeners," he offered with a twitch of his fake ears.

She giggled at that and relaxed her hold on her knees. "It's this new girl, Lila. All she does is lie about stuff she's done, and it makes me so mad. But all of my friends seem to believe her." She sighed again, staring at the cat's face. "Even the boy I-- I mean, even my friend Adrien doesn't want to do anything to stop her."

"Well, if it's just some silly little lies, maybe it would be best to have the others figure it out on their own," Chat Noir offered with a shrug.

"That's what he said too." She frowned. "But... something else happened, and I'm worried about telling someone else about it. They'll probably accuse me of lying."

At his encouraging look, she confessed, "Lila cornered me in the bathroom today and I nearly got akumatized because of it. Luckily I was able to fight it off, but if Ti-- er, if I couldn't calm myself down in time, I could've hurt a lot of people."

Not noticing his stunned stare, she rested her chin atop her knees glumly. "Ladybug would be so disappointed in me."

It took Chat Noir a few seconds to break out of his shock, but when he gently touched her shoulder, she glanced his way.

"You were paw-sitively brave today, Marinette," he replied, making her snort. "I'm serious. You're one of the only people I've known who have successfully fought off an akuma. Ladybug wouldn't get mad at you for that."

"But what about _her_?" She exclaimed. "She said she'd take all my friends away if I didn't let her keep lying. What if she's not bluffing and I'm alone again?"

At this, the hero was silent. When he looked back at her, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

His heart ached at the sight, and he gently swiped his gloved thumb beneath her eyes. "Everything is gonna be fine, Princess. I promise. I'll put in a good word for you."

Her eyebrows raised. "Do you even go to the same school as me?"

He paused at that, but laughed nervously and patted her shoulder. "Well, let's just say I have mutuals."

With that said, he stood and stretched. "Well, it's late. I should get going back home."

He gave her a soft smile and helped her off the lounge chair. "Tell someone about what she did to you, Marinette. Someone you trust. Who knows, maybe they'll be more willing to listen than you think."

With a two-fingered salute, he turned and vaulted off into the night, leaving Marinette conflicted, yet soothed.

Tikki came out of her hiding spot and looked up at her. "Marinette?"

"He's right, I can't shoulder this alone," she declared with a reassuring smile towards the little god. "Actually, I think I might have just the person."

\----

_7th March 2016_   
_21:12_   
_**sunshine's Private Messages  
  
** _

**class-rep** : adrien sry for the late message but i need to tell you something important

 **sunshine** : what's up?

 **class-rep** : please don't say anything until Im done or I'll lose my nerve  
so here goes  
I haven't told anyone else this except for chat noir  
but Lila threatened me yesterday  
she followed me into the bathroom after the napkin thing and said she'd take my friends away from me  
I know you said to take the high road but I can't keep it to myself bc I was almost akumatized  
I think chameleon could've been me  
Im just really nervous and I don't want to hurt our friendship by stirring the pot but papa encouraged me to tell someone I trust  
and so  
yeah  
adrien?

 **sunshine** : you trust me?

 **class-rep** : a lot.

 **sunshine** : that's... a lot  
i'm sorry i told you to let it go  
i didn't think she'd do anything besides lie about her connections  
dad always tells me to ignore paparazzi and nino always says not to engage trolls online  
so i thought it was the same thing  
i'm so sorry

 **class-rep** : It's not your fault!! Im sorry too

 **sunshine** : what for?

 **class-rep** : I almost got akumatized bc I didn't manage my feelings properly  
if I hadn't attracted an akuma then chameleon wouldn't happen

 **sunshine** : Mari please don't  
don't say that  
you being targeted by hawkmoth isn't your fault  
nearly everyone in class has been akumatized  
it makes sense he'd go after you next

 **class-rep** : ty adrien  
Im glad you're on my side

 **sunshine** : let me know if she tries that again ok?  
i'll talk to her  
lying is one thing  
but threatening people isn't okay and i would never want my friends to get hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Rose Lavillant uses :3 24/7/365(or 366) while texting and this is a fact you CANNOT fight me on  
> (and psst I'm american but I'm using the european timekeeping so please don't be too confused on dates and times)
> 
> NORMALIZE MARINETTE REALIZING SHE CAN ASK FOR HELP!! AND ADRIEN REALIZING WHAT LILA'S DOING AND BEING A GOOD FRIEND!! I know his 'high road' comment gets taken out of context a lot (and I've been guilty of it myself), but I really do believe that he just thought that telling a few lies about people she knows was harmless and he wasn't expecting her to go after Marinette. I know for a fact he wouldn't just stand by and let Lila keep threatening Marinette if he knew what was going on from the start. He's had to deal with a lot of neglect and manipulation from his family and I don't blame him for thinking that staying quiet was the right thing to do, even if it's a flawed coping mechanism (not that others don't have those too, but I'm specifically talking about Adrien rn). He may not see how deeply he cares about her, but we do -- and I know he wouldn't take lightly to someone messing with his friends, whether it's Marinette or others.
> 
> Anyway, as I stated in the summary, Lila won't be a total bitch here. I know a lot of people go all-in on making her totally unlikeable and tbh not very manipulative (convincing the entire class to literally bully Marinette like Chloe did should've turned at least some of them off, but it never seems to), but I feel like her manipulation would be a lot subtler (that, and I absolutely DETEST the trope that Alya and the others start physically bullying her because of Lila's Lie of the Week™)
> 
> Also, I'm taking a lot of liberty with certain character's sexualities/gender identities, but I am sticking to Alix being aro and Max being ace. Even if it was a joke from Astruc (which I highly doubt), it does make sense for them. Please try not to spam homo/transphobic shit in the comments. As y'all know, I'm bi as fucc and I don't appreciate people wasting time hating on the community like that.


End file.
